


tangled love

by wonderlandz



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, No Apologies, Smut, what were you expecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandz/pseuds/wonderlandz
Summary: max kept going, he pulled his zipper down and revealed the full print on the shirt, white letters that spelled the word daddy on his chest. he swallowed as he watched daniel take a deep breath.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Comments: 9
Kudos: 90





	tangled love

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this beautiful picture of max i found on twitter (https://twitter.com/ricstappenorris/status/1307772681404608512?s=21) title from this tweet of daniel's https://twitter.com/danielricciardo/status/1146013806868537344?s=21
> 
> for ky and lana <3

max wasn’t really much of a partier, but he knew that daniel and stoffel liked the occasional night out, so during one of their week breaks between italy and russia, he suggested they all head out and enjoy themselves at the bar.

stoffel almost declined, and max had to convince him because he didn't want to go out with daniel alone, that'd be weird. daniel had already googled the best bar that was open when they were in the uber, and pointed them to a dark-looking building with flickering neon.

“not suspicious at all.”

over the course of the evening, he managed to stay mostly sober, mainly because he wanted to make sure he remembered daniel’s reaction when he took his jacket off.

he searched daniel’s eyes, who was on the dance floor dancing around some girls. keeping in mind where he was and that probably everyone around them recognised him, he took his phone out and texted daniel. 

_come to the booth w me_

then, when he was about to just go sit back down, his phone buzzed in his hand. he nearly dropped it when he fished it out of his pocket, but opened the text from daniel:

_why u okay??_

mex let out a sigh and sat down on the booth, scratching the back of his neck as he typed.

_just come pls_

“hi,” daniel appeared a few seconds later, he talked over the blare of the music. “how's your night?” he said, sliding on the seat and getting closer to him, an arm reached over around max’s back and held to the sofa.

“it's alright,” max said back, trying not to be too loud but still enough for daniel to hear him. “and for you?”

“a little bored.”

“you looked like you were having fun,” max said, a little smugly and raising his eyebrows at him. “until i interrupted you.”

daniel looked at him and smiled. “meh,” it’s all he said, and watched as max straightened on his seat. “i'm good here with you,” he said, a little lower but enough so max could catch it, and carefully tapped max’s leg with his fingers.

max hummed and got closer to daniel, bringing both of his hands to his jacket zipper and making sure daniel was looking at him. “i have a surprise,” he said, playing with the metal and smiling at him.

“what's that?” daniel replied back, his gaze drifting from max’s face to his hands.

max grinned at him. there was something conspiratorial in that smile, like a promise that didn't need any words to be made, daniel watched as he opened his jacket, barely making it past mid chest when his eyes widened.

“max?” he whispered, max couldn't hear it but he was sure it sounded beautiful.

max kept going, he pulled his zipper down and revealed the full print on the shirt, white letters that spelled the word _daddy_ on his chest. he swallowed as he watched daniel take a deep breath, instead of hearing.

“do you like it?” he said, looking at daniel innocently, his face barely illuminated except for a few neon lights and the city lights that illuminated the area.

“when did you get this?” daniel asked, max smiled shaking his head and finishing off, letting his jacket fall off his shoulders and the white writing shine under the light. he then slid into daniel’s personal space and moved one hand to his shoulders.

“i ordered it a few weeks ago, it came while we were in spa,” he said, finding daniel’s hand in the dark and interlacing their fingers together. “do you like it?”

daniel nodded and licked his lips, clearly trying to come up with a sentence, for once in his life. “you look- this-” his free hand slid on max’s arm, the shirt tightly hugging his biceps beautifully, then traced it up his shoulder and down his chest, carefully tracing the letter D on it, max whimpered quietly when his finger brushed his nipple.

max checked his phone quickly. “ten to midnight,” he murmured, his eyes going back to daniel’s hand.

“can we leave?” daniel asked, his gaze not leaving max’s chest, his hand now just resting on his waist. “fuck stoffel.”

“we can't just leave him here,” max said, looking up finally and looking for his friend, who was talking with some girl at the bar.

daniel tightened his grip on max. “he’ll be okay,” he whispered, and leaned closer so his breath brushed against max’s ear. “come on, maxy.”

max shifted in his seat, reminding himself that he was in public and couldn't just devour daniel’s mouth like he wanted to, he settled by feeling his hands trace the letters again, dangerously close to his nipple. “want to kiss you here."

daniel lifted his head from max and looked around, then back at max with a small smile. he didn't say anything as he pulled max closer by the waist and kissed him, gently because he really didn't want anyone to see them make out so intensely, a drunk kiss between friends could be excused, not a whole show. 

his hands found max’s chest again, and he pressed down insistently, his fingernails almost digging into his skin through the fabric, max moaned quietly into his mouth and daniel swallowed it hungryly. when he pulled back, max chased his lips just a little, and daniel gave him a smile.

“can we leave now?” daniel murmured, leaning in again to kiss max on the corner of his mouth, his fingers tracing his abs through the tight black fabric. “max, jesus christ.”

“yeah, yeah,” max said, pushing daniel gently off him and grabbing his jacket, putting it on quickly and getting up. daniel followed him, opening his uber app and immediately booking one, hoping, _praying_ it wouldn't take more than five minutes.

max made a soft noise of surprise when daniel’s hand found his on the way out, but laced their fingers together, and they started to make their way out of the bar.

stoffel caught their attention and grinned at them, giving them a thumbs-up as he thumped a woman in a sparkly dress on the waist, who immediately turned to them and gave them a small wave. max grinned back and waved as they left, daniel pulling his hand urgently.

it was chilly out, but max didn’t really care as as he felt the heat of daniel’s body close to him. daniel eased them over on the sidewalk toward a storefront to kiss max deeply. this time, he teased his tongue along the crease of his mouth, asking for entrance.

max responded eagerly. he opened under him, meeting his tongue with his own, and pulled him closer. daniel’s hand hooked under max’s jacket and stroked up his back as they kissed, mouths moving over each other with almost a rhythm. max’s hands found daniel’s hair and he pulled a little when daniel sucked on his bottom lip.

daniel reached out a hand and cupped the side of max’s face, his thumb brushed over the sharp line of his jaw as he pulled away to speak, “you're so hot.”

max swallowed thickly and tilted his head to the side, looking into daniel’s eyes as best as he could in the darkness of the street. “let's go home.”

* * *

daniel has his hands all over max as soon as the door to his apartment is closed behind them. he nearly ripped his jacket off trying to reveal the shirt again, leaning forward and biting his neck with a grin.

“max…” he whispered, his hands sliding under the fabric to stroke max’s abs as he sucked a small mark on his collarbone where no one would see it. inhaling deeply, taking in the scent of max’s body wash and alcohol and sweat, he finally broke and wrapped his arms around his back, tugging and pulling max more firmly into the bedroom. 

max let himself be walked backwards, his eyes never leaving daniel’s face, studying every detail and trying to memorise it. when his legs hit the edge of the bed, he put his hands on daniel’s chest and pushed himself back, looking up at daniel, who was standing in front of him, with a challenge in his expression, daring him to try anything more.

fortunately, max was feeling brave.

“you're gorgeous, max.” daniel whispered. he knew max was aware and pretty confident, but he also know that he loved the praise. “i'm so lucky.”

max scoffed and shifted in the bed, grabbing daniel’s arms and pulling him down with him. daniel let himself be manhandled and pressed a kiss to the side of max’s neck, giggling a little as max struggled to push them both back to the middle of the bed.

when max finally got them both in place, his hands immediately wrapped around his waist and began to push the fabric of his shirt up, but was stopped by daniel’s hands on his.

“keep it on,” he whispered, eyes fixed on max’s, max nodded and watched as daniel leaned forward and moved forward to lick firmly over one clothed nipple before closing over it with his mouth.

max moaned softly and wrapped his fingers in daniel’s hair. “daniel…”

daniel hummed appreciatively then bit down around the skin and fabric in his mouth, sucking at it harshly before pushing over it with his tongue, working on it until it felt wet and heavy in his mouth. when he finally released his lips, the area was damp and the material cling tightly to max’s skin. daniel flicked over it with his thumb then moved on to the next, bringing it into his mouth while continuing to rub at the other through damp fabric, tracing the letters with his other fingers.

he bit down sharply and max bucked against him, pushing his chest closer to daniel’s face and letting out a soft moan. daniel took advantage of that, rubbing one of his hands in a smooth stroke down max’s back before stopping just above his ass, pushing firmly to guide max up onto his crotch. he was already hard and so was he, could feel him firm against his thigh the same way he was sure max could feel him firm against his. 

max’s hands stayed in his hair as he moved his grip to max’s hips, holding onto his thin waist and urging him to lean forward, pushing his own hips up to meet him. moans fell from their lips, barely muffled and interrupted by daniel speaking again. “say it, max.”

max buried his mouth against daniel’s neck in embarrassment, licking at the skin there before nuzzling further down to his collarbones. daniel spoke again. “say it.”

“daddy,” he said, his face immediately turning red and heating up, having to hide it on daniel’s neck again. he shifted forward and dropped his hands to grip at daniel’s waist, squeezing gently before pressing him more securely to his hips. 

daniel huffed and let out a laugh, he brought both of his hands to max’s face and leaned forward to kiss him. max let out a muffled grunt of surprise then fell easily into the sensation, letting his eyes fall half closed as daniel controlled the kiss. max’s hands found their way to daniel’s back, and he pulled the fabric of his shirt up to stroke his tan bare skin.

daniel pulled away and looked down at max, hands on either side of his head, holding him up. there was a moment of pause, stretched out and thick, where they just stared and took turns inhaling each others breaths. 

then, by some unspoken agreement, they broke apart and started tugging at clothes, jeans and underwear hitting the floor along with daniel’s shirt. but daniel didn’t remove max’s shirt, just ran his fingers on the hems of it as he laid back on the bed as max spread his legs, fabric clinging to his chest and making daniel growl, surging forward to fill the space between max’s thighs in one quick motion, rucking up the fabric with his hands as he pinned max down by the chest and licked into his mouth.

max moaned as they ground together and clawed at daniel’s back, leaving marks that daniel would have to explain to his trainer in the morning. 

“can we-?”

daniel shushed max’s broken question and kissed up his neck. “mhm,” then he paused, pulling back to look at max’s face. “what do you want?” 

max shook his head, too embarrassed to say it, pulling daniel back down. he rolled his hips upwards and daniel got the hint, grinding back down into him and groaning into his mouth, balancing all of his weight on his forearms.

everyone would go insane, if they saw formula one’s lion, spread out for his ex-teammate, naked except for a black tight shirt with _daddy_ written on it. max didn't care, though, daniel was his only weakness and he would die before losing him because he cared about what people thought.

their tongues met and daniel’s eyes fluttered shut, taken by a wave of memories; of kisses that tasted like bad liquor, worse coffee, the occasional chocolate bar, the day after baku and the tears. but now max just tasted like max and daniel drank it in, pushing as close as he could as if he could swallow everything that max was. 

daniel whispered into max’s ear, promises of forever and how much he never wanted to let max go, reveled in the moans max had to muffle in his shoulder. frantic fingers scrabbled at his shoulders and then max was tugging at him with one hand and reaching for the nightstand with another, their small tube of lube was pushed into his chest and max huffed into his mouth. 

“daniel- you can’t just… if you’re gonna go and say that then you better… right now. i need you right now.”

daniel sucked in a breath and pulled back to stare down at max. “call me daddy again,” he took in the way max’s eyes widened, blown pupils and flushed cheeks. he took in the shirt that started it all and the way max’s thighs were trembling around his hips. 

“fuck, fine. daddy-” max whispered, his breath catching in his throat when daniel pulled up his leg over his shoulder, holding him there as he worked the first finger in. max groaned and clenched around him.

“good boy,” daniel encouraged, swiveling the digit before continuing to thrust in and out. max relaxed around him, always quick to get used to the first finger. so daniel added a second, wriggling it in beside the first then giving his hand a twist.

max keened and arched his back, pushing back onto daniel’s fingers. his leg twitched in daniel’s grip and his arms wrapped around daniel’s neck, pulled him down so he could pant against daniel’s cheek. “more,”

daniel shushed him. “you're doing so good, such a good boy.”

max groaned again and pushed against daniel’s hand, something about daniel’s words that always made him more eager. it was the only time daniel could call max something like _good boy_ without worrying about getting his face punched.

“doing so good, baby boy.” he whispered, pressing a kiss on the inside of max’s knee, and max let out a long sigh at the name, letting out a strangled noise against daniel’s lips.

his fingers made a slick noise as he pressed them back in and max choked on his next breath, letting out a ramble of words.

“you like that?” daniel murmured. “you like knowing you're a good boy?” he pulled his fingers out slowly, curving them to catch some of the slick before pushing them back in quickly, making another wet sound that max groaned at. “you look so good in this shirt,” daniel continued. “a shame it's gonna get ruined.”

“daniel,” max moaned, strained and quiet like he wanted to scream, daniel raised his eyebrow at him and max let out a sigh. “daddy.”

“mhm,” daniel pressed a kiss just to the side of max’s mouth, then to his chin. “be patient,” he kissed up the side of his face then pressed one to each of his eyelids, licking ever so slightly at the delicate skin before pulling away, all while he inched a third finger in beside the others.

max moaned softly and daniel moved his mouth back to max’s, licking easily between his lips and sucking at his tongue. max trembled as he was opened the rest of the way, the third finger always just on the edge of being painful.

after a few minutes of stretching max with his fingers, loosening him with his words as much as anything else, continued reassurances of how amazing he was, how much daniel loved him, daniel pressed a last kiss to his lips before asking, “alright, ready?”

“i’m ready,” max gasped, sounding more like a curse than anything. daniel drug his fingers in one last slow thrust in and out just to be sure. “daddy…” max growled. and it almost sounded like a warning.

daniel took his hand away and reached to slick himself up and give max a painfully slow stroke as well. max parted his legs as daniel lined himself up, his eyes fixated on daniel’s face, staying quiet and not letting anything ruin the moment.

nothing did, and daniel moved his hips in one smooth stroke, hooking his elbows beneath max’s knees once he was positioned and pushing them even further together.

beneath him, max’s muscles flexed at the new intrusion, back arching and everything going tense before he tried to force himself to relax. daniel kept his hips still and took in a breath, letting his mouth run free.

“so fucking good, maxy. you're always so good. don’t want anybody else, can never be like you.” daniel whispered, clearly trying to get max to relax around him. “can never be as gorgeous as my baby boy.”

max groaned and started going lax, melting into the bed. “please…” he whispered, his nails digging on daniel’s back.

daniel started a slow motion in and out, setting up a rhythm that they could both work with, keeping max more or less pinned so that he wouldn’t move an inch, one of his hands pressing on his chest and stroking the tight fabric with his fingers. “okay?” he asked, leaning down to kiss his nose.

“yeah,” max panted. “yeah, daniel. just-” he dug his heels into daniel’s back and wriggled against the sheets, trying to get closer, arching as much as he could to draw daniel further on his next thrust in. “harder.”

biting back a groan, daniel had to take a moment to recollect himself before leaning down and kissing max’s chest through the fabric, his neck, before finally landing on his lips. “anything you want, baby.”

he sped up his hips and spread max’s legs wider, watching through hooded eyes as max fell apart. sweat dripped down both of their temples, making daniel’s back chill against the air of the room. max let out a soft moan, back arching uncontrollably.

daniel sucked below max’s jaw and thrust in one more time, right where he knew it would make max go crazy. max’s release was beautiful, the way his eyes fluttered and his whole body flushed and quivered before going perfectly limp and pliant. daniel thrust one last time before following him over the edge, panting brokenly into the damp fabric against max’s chest, ruined from sweat and cum and daniel’s mouth.

they lay there silent for a few minutes, just listening to the sounds of the city being awake outside their window, cars driving by and the faint sound of music.

finally, daniel huffed in a breath and propped himself up on an elbow, looking down at max with a fond expression. “hey, max,” he murmured. he reached out and ran a hand along the other man’s face, pushing back his sweaty blonde hair.

max hummed in response.

“you wanna get out of that shirt?”

max cracked open an eye. “you gonna actually let me out of it?”

“mhm,” daniel hummed. “it's all ruined now.” a grin curved his lips. “you can always wear it again though. i'll get it washed up for you.” get it washed up so they can ruin it again...

“so you liked it, yeah?” max said, giving daniel a look that said he knew exactly what daniel was thinking. daniel just nodded. “i knew you would.”

“am i that obvious?”

max shook his head and giggled, then sat up, pulling the shirt over his head and throwing it to the floor while daniel went to get a towel from the bathroom. they both wiped off and slipped into some sleeping clothes before getting back under the covers and cuddling close. 

they always huddled for warmth even in the summer, an act they did despite the sweltering heat of the city of monaco. daniel looped an arm around max’s chest and pulled him close, resting his forehead on his shoulder.

“love you, max.” he murmured into his neck, pressing a kiss to the warm skin there before letting out a sigh and settling into the mattress.

max’s feet tapped against his own and his spine pressed closer to his chest. “love you too.”

closing his eyes, daniel took a moment to recall the way max had looked just a few hours before, cast in the muted light in the middle of a bar, blonde hair setting beautifully on his head, angles somehow both softened and defined by the tight shirt on his shoulders, white letters spelling _daddy_ on his chest. he'd never be able to see that word again without remembering max’s broken whispers. he smiled and pressed another kiss to max’s shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are welcome <3


End file.
